Let it be
by Elyon-Delannoy
Summary: Colección de drabbles para el reto '5 Kisses Challenge' de San Valentín, del club Taste of Sin (Foro Saint Seiya Yaoi 2.0). Cinco drabbles, cinco besos, todo Kanon y Saga. Twincest. PG. AU. Completo.


**Título:** Let it be  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> Colección de drabbles para el reto _'5 Kisses Challenge'_ de San Valentín, del club Taste of Sin. Cinco drabbles, cinco besos, todo Kanon y Saga.  
><strong>Clasificación:<strong> PG ¿verdad?  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> AU, FLUFF, twincest  
><strong>Tipo:<strong> AU, romance, ¿slice of life?, ¿fluff maybe?  
><strong>Pareja Principal:<strong> Saga/Kanon

**Autor:** Elyon Delannoy  
><strong>Razón:<strong> Para celebrar San Valentín. Por las condecoraciones. Porque sí.  
><strong>Dedicatoria:<strong> Quiero regalárselo a Scaaaaar, porque le debo un oneshot gemeloso. Porque mi afición a los gemelos sigue siendo su culpa. Porque aún no me digno a leer Tabula Rasa and that gives me some kind of guilt complex. Because she's awesome. Porque unos días atrás pasó a dejar un cupcake a mi cabañita y como en el mundo virtual soy igual de pobre que en la vida real, sólo puedo regalarle fics babositos  
><strong>Comentarios adicionales:<strong> Los drabbles están relacionados entre sí y siguen una línea temporal ridículamente lineal LOL Y puede que me esté mal-acostumbrando a escribir estas cositas pequeñas  
><strong>Estado<strong>: Completo  
><strong>Nº de Palabras<strong>: 2500 perfectas.  
><strong>Última actualización:<strong> 17/02/2014

* * *

><p><strong><span>I. Mira esto.<span>**_  
>(Prompt 1 – 500 palabras)<em>

— ¡Saga, tienes que ver esto!

Kanon suena tan entusiasmado que le pican los dedos por escalar el roble de seis metros en el que está subido su gemelo. Empuña las manos, tomándose las atribuciones de hermano mayor que le corresponden. Entre dientes, maldice haber elegido cara cuando lo echaron a suerte y frunce el cejo.

— Kanon, baja de ahí — habla fuerte, con la voz plana, tratando de sonar lo más serio posible sin tener que gritar. Luego baja la voz, temiendo que alguien pudiese oírlo — Papá va a cabrearse si te caes de ahí.

Kanon asoma la cabeza por entre las ramas, sonriendo.

— Sube.

— No.

— Papá no va a cabrearse — dice Kanon, rodando los ojos —Como hermano mayor, tienes que cuidarme. Así que no pasará nada.

Saga apoya las manos en las caderas, tratando de parecer más firme.

— Por favor, baja de ahí.

— ¿Sabes qué, Saga? — Saga no quiere saber. Puede oír los engranajes del cerebro de Kanon moverse y eso nunca trae algo bueno — Se supone que tienes que cuidarme. ¿Cómo vas a cuidarme si estás allá abajo? Hay como kilómetros de distancia entre tú y yo. Eso sí hará que papá se cabree. Y mamá.

Abre los ojos lo más que puede y deja caer las manos a los costados, estupefacto. Sabe que Kanon juega sucio pero también sabe que, lamentablemente, tiene razón. Resopla derrotado, se frota las manos y empieza a escalar. No lo ve, pero sabe que su hermano sonríe como hiena. En algún momento se la cobrará.

Llegar a la primera rama le quita el aliento; no parecía tan difícil cuando Kanon se trepó, momentos atrás. Le quedan cinco para alcanzarlo y al mirar abajo, se arrepiente de haber cedido.

— Date prisa.

Quiere gritarle a Kanon que se calle pero, en vez de eso, estira el brazo, coge una rama más alta y se trepa en la que sigue. Va por la tercera cuando la rama cruje bajo su peso y al segundo siguiente, intenta desesperadamente aferrarse al tronco del árbol. El golpe en la espalda al llegar al suelo le arranca el aire de los pulmones.

— ¡Saga!

Distingue el miedo en la voz de Kanon y cuando logra abrir los ojos, su hermano ya le respira encima.

— ¿Estás bien?

No quiere contestar; quiere preguntar cómo llegó tan rápido abajo sin caerse, sin embargo, asiente y cuando trata de ponerse de pie, se queja. No tiene huesos rotos, pero tiene las rodillas peladas y le arden las palmas de las manos. A Kanon le brillan los ojos, al borde del llanto. Le coge una mano con cuidado, tratando de no rozar en exceso las magulladuras. Acerca la mano a su rostro y ante la mirada atónita de Saga, le besa la palma suavemente.

— ¿Mejor?

Saga pasa saliva. Es la primera vez que siente cosquillas en el pecho. Tiene ocho años y no sabe cómo llamarlo en ese momento, pero está; pequeño y anidándose. Asiente. Kanon sonríe con timidez.

— Si papá pregunta, te empujé cerro abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>II. Buenas noches.<strong>_  
>(Prompt 17 – 500 palabras)<em>

Saga y Kanon acaban de cumplir doce años y, unos días antes, sus padres habían llegado a la conclusión de que ya estaban muy crecidos para compartir el cuarto.

Saga está lejos de estar contento con la decisión, pero lo que le molesta más es que hayan elegido precisamente el día de su cumpleaños para informarles la noticia. Es más, sus padres parecen genuinamente felices y su madre, en especial, se ve particularmente orgullosa.

— Yo misma decoré sus nuevos cuartos.

— Gracias, mamá.

Saga agradece por ambos; Kanon está demasiado ocupado pasando la vista de un cuarto al otro. La ofuscación que siente su hermano debe ser tan grande que ni siquiera puede expresarse con propiedad. Le da un codazo en el costado, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

— Kanon, di algo — susurra lo más bajo que puede.

Kanon vuelve la vista hacia él, aún pasmado. Cierra la boca con fuerza y arruga la frente.

— Este es el peor cumpleaños que he tenido — se da la vuelta antes de que alguien pueda decir algo y momentos después, Saga cierra un ojo al escuchar el portazo que da al salir.

Sus padres suspiran.

— Ya se le pasará — dice su madre.

— Tenía que hacerse en algún momento — dice su padre.

— ¡Qué chiquillo!

— ¿Tú estás bien con esto, verdad Saga?

Hace lo posible por disimular las ganas que le dan de hacer lo mismo que Kanon. No cree ni que a Kanon se le pase pronto el enfado ni que haya sido estrictamente necesario esperar hasta ese día para darle su cuarto a cada uno. Pero si dice otra cosa, su padre le hablará durante horas de porqué cada uno debe tener su propio cuarto y su madre llorará durante el mismo tiempo pensando en qué quizás aún es muy pronto.

— Si, papá. Se le pasará, mamá.

Al final, Kanon se pasa la tarde arriba del manzano que crece en el patio. Para cuando se decide a bajar, ya anochece y su padre lo espera en la cocina para tener la charla que no pudo tener con Saga horas antes. Cuando se libra de él, pasa directo a su habitación, pese a la secreta esperanza que tiene Saga de que decida escabullirse a su cuarto.

No pasan más de treinta minutos cuando, entre vuelta y vuelta sobre la cama, Saga siente el tenue chirrido de la puerta al abrirse. Se queda quieto, simulando estar dormido.

Siente los pasos livianos de Kanon por la alfombra hasta que su silueta se detiene junto a la cama. Permanece allí unos segundos, tratando de determinar si está dormido o no, y al final, se inclina sobre él. Se queda de piedra cuando siente sus labios apenas tocarle la mejilla. Es un contacto breve, casi fantasmal. Aguanta la respiración.

— Buenas noches.

Kanon no espera una respuesta. Se aleja con el mismo sigilo con el que llegó y antes de escuchar el rechinido de la puerta, Saga reacciona.

— Feliz cumpleaños.

Se hace un silencio que dura apenas unos segundos.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Saga.

* * *

><p><strong>III. Dulce.<strong>_  
>(Prompt 11 – 500 palabras)<em>

No es la gran cosa, la verdad.

Sabe que la gente no muere de amor y sabe que la pena se le pasará en algún momento. Tampoco es que esté realmente enamorado. No lo sabe. Se le ocurre que si lo estuviese de verdad, simplemente lo sabría.

El punto es que tiene diecisiete años, su novia lo acaba de plantar y mañana es San Valentín. Se siente con todo el derecho del mundo para hacer un escándalo, ahogarse en su sufrimiento, pensar que el amor no vale la pena y pasarse la tarde encerrado en su habitación, escuchando malas canciones románticas y negándose a hablar con el mundo.

El mundo, por supuesto, toca su puerta cada diez minutos.

— Santo cielo, Saga, déjame entrar — la irritación se nota en la voz de Kanon incluso por sobre la música y por la fuerza con la que golpea, aumenta con cada intento que hace por hacerlo salir.

Saga lo ignora. Escucha que su gemelo maldice del otro lado y se va. Exactamente lo mismo que lleva haciendo desde mediodía. Se gira en la cama y se queda mirando el techo. Diez minutos después, mira el reloj y arruga las cejas cuando Kanon no viene. Cambia el disco que lleva sonando en bucle y busca uno más deprimente, si se puede.

Pasan al menos cuarenta minutos desde que Kanon vino por última vez y Saga está considerando seriamente salir de su habitación por voluntad propia. Se sienta en la cama justo cuando tocan la puerta con furia.

— Saga, si no cortas con el rollo de princesa con el corazón roto voy a quitarte del árbol genealógico.

Saga sonríe, muy a su pesar. Antes de que Kanon amenace con echar la puerta abajo por millonésima vez, le dice que entre.

— La puerta está abierta.

Sabe que Kanon está maldiciendo su nombre en todos los idiomas y dialectos posibles del otro lado. No es su culpa que no se le haya ocurrido intentar abrir la puerta antes. Su gemelo asoma la cabeza.

— Vaya — dice — No estás tan mal como pensaba. Esperaba mocos, ojos rojos y pañuelitos tirados por todo el piso — recorre la habitación con la vista y alza una ceja cuando se detiene en la radio — Eso sí, la música es peor de lo que imaginé.

Saga se encoge de hombros. Tampoco es que la esté pasando realmente mal, pero un poco de drama no le hace daño a nadie. Kanon abre la puerta en su totalidad y los ojos de Saga se clavan en el plato que lleva consigo.

— Supongo que no necesitarás esto entonces.

— ¿Me hiciste brownies?

Kanon se encoge de hombros esta vez.

— Dicen que el chocolate repara los corazones rotos.

Le entrega el plato y cuando Saga se dispone a darle una feliz mordida a su brownie, Kanon lo abraza y le besa la frente.

— Ella no te merece, Saga — murmura con los labios pegados a su frente.

Puede que en ese momento se le haya roto el corazón. Un poco.

* * *

><p><strong>IV. Límite.<strong>_  
>(Prompt 18 – 500 palabras)<em>

Kanon está enfadado con él. Ahora, recién, lo entiende.

Es la única explicación que se le ocurre. Y no es que esté enfadado con él por haberse aparecido sin avisar en su apartamento y el tipo rubio ese haya tenido que largarse con los pantalones en una mano y la camisa en la otra, y aun así, haya tenido la desfachatez de pedirle a su _hermano pequeño_ que lo llamase.

_'No va a llamarte'_, le dijo antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

_'Podrías haber llamado, Saga',_ le había dicho Kanon, rodando los ojos y cruzando los brazos. Exasperado y todo.

_'¡Te habría llamado si me cogieras el puto teléfono!'._

La verdad es que Kanon lleva años enfadado con él. Porque si no, no entiende ni porqué a los dieciocho decidió irse a estudiar al otro lado del país ni porqué dejo de escribirle luego de que terminó sus estudios ni porqué pasado su vigésimo sexto cumpleaños dejo de contestarle las llamadas. Este año ni siquiera se dignó a descolgar el auricular y esa es la única razón por la que Saga, finalmente, se decidió a_ tomar el toro por las astas_, como se dice.

No puede existir otra razón para haber terminado discutiendo, enfrascados en una pelea que rápidamente se volvió física y haber acabado allí, con él empotrado entre la pared y el cuerpo de Kanon y Kanon sujetándole las muñecas y resoplando contra su cuello. Tiene un corte en el labio, un leve sabor a metal en la lengua y el pómulo izquierdo le palpita. Está seguro de que uno de los ojos de Kanon está comenzando a ponerse morado y que los resoplidos son producto de un golpe demasiado fuerte en las costillas.

— Kanon…

Kanon retiene el aire en los pulmones mientras le azota las muñecas contra la pared, haciéndolo callar. Suelta el aire de golpe y la sensación le provoca un escalofrío en la espalda. El bicho que lleva diecinueve años dormido en su pecho se revuelve inquieto.

— Te detesto — la voz de Kanon sale débil, sin intención. Asfixiada — Te…No tienes derecho a estar aquí.

Saga deja de forcejear cuando comprende la razón tras el enfado de Kanon. Siente algo húmedo en el cuello y, al principio, cree que son lágrimas. Se da cuenta de que está equivocado cuando repara en el calor que queda sobre su piel. Cuando siente el beso que deja casi con rabia sobre su pulso.

— Ya no puedo hacer esto, Saga.

Al segundo siguiente, todo contacto entre su cuerpo y el de Kanon se desvanece. Tiene un gesto dolido en el rostro y Saga no sabe si es por el ojo que se está poniendo morado, por el moretón que tiene sobre las costillas y que hace que se encorve un poco o eso otro. Eso que lo tiene tan enfadado con él.

— Vete — hace una pausa que se llena de agobio — Por favor.

— Kanon…

— Cierra cuando salgas.

Saga tarda en reaccionar, demasiado ocupado en mantener al bicho dentro.

* * *

><p><strong>V. Beso.<strong>_  
>(Prompt 20 – 500 palabras)<em>

No se larga.

Se mete al auto y en vez de encenderlo, golpea el volante con la frente. Respira agitado, sabiéndose descontrolado. Se endereza cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Está furioso con Kanon.

Lleva años manteniendo esa cosa en su pecho sedada. Lo ha mantenido engañado, cautivo en un sueño profundo y Kanon va y lo despierta. Lo saca de su sopor y ahora el bicho se le agiganta dentro, lo ahoga y pide más. Saga quiere más. Lo ha querido desde que tiene ocho años pero recién entonces, cuando se libera de la más férrea opresión, sabe con exactitud qué es.

Recuerda la lengua de Kanon en su cuello y en ese momento, él también despierta. Aparta las manos de sus ojos y parpadea confuso. Se mira las palmas y recuerda el minuto exacto en que ese sentimiento echó raíces en su interior: un beso sobre piel magullada.

Sucesivamente, recuerda aquel beso furtivo en la mejilla, para su doceavo cumpleaños, que se transformó en rutina hasta que Kanon se fue a la universidad. Recuerda el beso en la frente aquel trece de febrero. Recuerda el tono de su voz cuando susurró_ 'Ella no te merece, Saga'_. Sobre todo, recuerda su voz cuando dice _'Saga'_. Como si se muriese un poco cada vez que lo nombra.

Se da cuenta de que estaba tan ocupado tratando de evitar que ese sentimiento anidado en su pecho creciera y se saliese de control, que no se detuvo a pensar que Kanon podría haber estado luchando con uno similar. Nunca se lo preguntó, sólo asumió que no era posible.

Recuerda lo que Kanon le acaba de decir - _'Ya no puedo hacer esto, Saga'_- y ahora comprende a qué se refería.

_Ya no puedo controlarlo, Saga._

_Ya no puedo mantenerlo dentro, Saga._

_Ya no puedo estar cerca de ti, Saga, sin que me carcoma por dentro.  
><em>

Está fuera del carro y subiendo las escaleras más rápido de lo que piensa _'Entonces déjalo'_. Toca la puerta con urgencia. Se desespera cuando tiene que insistir tres, cuatro, cinco veces, pero si Kanon cree que ignorándolo se deshará de él, está muy equivocado.

Abre furioso al noveno intento. Saga no le da tiempo de decir nada; le sujeta el rostro con ambas manos, con los dedos metidos en el pelo y lo besa porque si no lo besa, se asfixia. Es torpe y descoordinado, le chocan los dientes, hay mucha saliva, pero cuando su lengua resbala contra la de Kanon, una y otra vez, le parece perfecto. Le respira en la boca lo suficiente para coger aire y lo vuelve a besar. Kanon tiene que sujetarse a su chaqueta para seguirle el ritmo sin derrumbarse.

Saga no sabe cuánto tiempo lleva Kanon luchando con su propio monstruo pero sabe que, en su caso, es demasiado.

— Déjalo, Kanon — murmura contra su boca — Si lo dejas salir, yo también lo dejo.

Si no es por la cercanía de sus labios, se le habría pasado la sonrisa de Kanon.

**_~FIN~_**


End file.
